Rise of the Guardians: The Goddess Alliance
by KuchiraCrystal-Sama
Summary: A new threat deadlier than Pitch arises, seeking to destroy the world, and make it a barren wasteland. it's up to the Guardians, and the Godesses of the world, to defeat it, and bring this world back to its former glory.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! this is my first RotG fic! it's gonna be awesome!**

**This is the prologue hope you enjoy! **

**Special thanks to TokyoTeddybear, who gave me a lot of suggestions, and advice that made this story a success**

**I don't own Rotg, just my OCs**

**R&R please!**

* * *

Rise of The Guardians: The Goddess Alliance

_Millions, and triliions of years ago…we were nothing, but the stars that drifted over the world…but as years passed, the moon brought us down…_

Fourteen orbs of bright light, drifted from the sky down to a black hall, with a large hole in the ceiling, letting in the soft moonlight. The orbs touched the ground

After a quick flash of light, thirteen girls, were squatting awkwardly on the floor, all wore a white cloak over them, hiding their nudeness.

The one in the center, stood up, she had long blonde, curly hair, and light sapphire eyes. She gazed at the silver grey moon, it's light reflecting in her eyes.

_The fourteen Goddesses were born, we were sent by the moon to watch over the world…_

_To the blonde one, he gave her the name Mage. She was to be the head, of all the goddesses, she was to lead them._

_He gave names to the others as well, there was Bloom, ruler of Spring…May, ruler of Summer, Fauna…ruler of Autumn…Weiss, ruler of Winter…Celestia, bringer of the sun…Luna, bringer of the moon…Passion, reader of emotions…Melody, bringer of Music…Sira,the teller of time…Flower, the Healer…Sara, the protector…Sky, controller of weather…and Desire, keeper of secrets, holder of desires…_

_But amidst the light, that the moon brought, he also brought the darkness…_

A black light, shot out to the earth, a comet blazing with black fire, crashed into the snow, up arose a girl, her long hair black as ebony, her eyes redder than blood, her black dress was tattered and torn.

_He had also created Eris, bringer of Destruction…millions of years past, the fourteen of us brought to the world, all the four seasons, day and night, healing, emotion, music, desires, and secrets, protections, time, and weather…But jealousy arose in Eris' heart. She attacked us, and we fought_

_However…_

Eris, held, a dagger in one hand, and the throat of a girl with the other, she had sky-blue hair, and grey eyes, pleading to the others. Eris laughed devilishly, before at last slicing the girls throat, she stared at the sky with pain, and shock, before falling to the ground, and fading into nothing but light.

_Eris killed Sky, we were immortal, but the blade she used was the deadliest blade, that was forged. We called it The Odium blade, the more you hate a person, the deeper and deadlier the cut…We defeated Eris, but without Sky, there would be no weather. Therefore, Mage had to take Sky's position, as ordered by the moon…_

_Again years passed, the moon had decided, a Goddess will be chosen, to replace the lost one…_

_As to who she is, I cannot tell, but you will know soon enough… _


	2. Arising Threat

Hey everyone. sorry if it's so short, but I'm working on it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Arising threat

North walked down the hall, his head turning left and right, Christmas preparations were going well. It was peaceful, and cheerful.

He entered the main room, where the globe sat turning slowly.

Suddenly, a large black shadow loomed over the window, a female devilish laugh rang in the air.

The shadow then passed, all seemed normal. But the globe turned black, the continents, turned grey. North felt a deadly presence. "Dingle" he called.

The four idiotic elves stepped forward, idiotic, but ready. "We're going to have a little reunion.."

. . .

Streams of Auroras, filled the sky, like it did a hundred years ago…

. . .

Jack skated on the ice barefoot. His staff touched the ice, creating frost patterns. He stopped, seeing the streams of auroras. With a push in the ice he flew, the winter wind blowing through his silver locks

. . .

"Jack, my boy!" North greeted as Jack gracefully landed on the carpeted floor."What's the occasion?" Jack asked with humor.

His attention then turned to the globe, he saw its dullness, and blackness "Is it Pitch?" he asked, seriously this time.

"No." North answered firmly, but with a slight hint of fear."Something far greater"

An uncomfortable silence then filled the room, after a moment of heartbeats North decided "I do not know, if it is what I think it is…Which is why, we must go see the Godesses…"

"The Goddesses?!" Tooth and Bunny exclaimed (and Sandy, but with a shocked expression).

"Hello ,new Guardian here." Jack said a little sarcastically "What are Godesses?"

"Godesses are caretakers of the world." Tooth answered. "They bring the four seasons, day and night, sun and moon…"

"Oh please…"Bunny whined "Why do ya think we need them 'goddesses' anyway?"

"You know Bunny, there wouldn't be any Easter if there was no spring now would there?"Tooth said, a little threateningly.

"It would be wise, to seek their council." North recommended. A jolly old smile grew on his face "Everyone to the Sleigh!"

. . .

The sleigh, bounced off the icy walls, it loopdey looped, and Bunny of course always whining in the back seat "Oh, knew I should've taken the tunnels!"

The sleigh lifted off the ground, its bells jingled in the winter air. North gave a jolly laugh, he took out a snow globe, and whispered into it "Goddess' Realm"

He threw it across the sleigh, the magic portal opened up, with a loud "Hyah!" they entered the tunnel in a flash of light…


	3. Goddess Realm

Chapter 2: Goddess Realm

In another flash of light the sleigh reappeared, North gave a jolly laugh, as they flew to a castle made of marble, and diamond, it floated on a cloud of blue, and lavender…Sky Castle, known to most as The Goddess Realm

. . .

Eyelids flew open, revealing a hostile amber gaze, she bolted up her eyes, scanning the sky below. She appeared to be fifteen. With long black hair, ponytailed with an orange ribbon, till the end of her neck, her brown cloak, fluttered in the sky's breeze. Her eyes caught sight of the sleigh, and heard its jingles.

She turned and dashed into the castle, she ran down the main hall. She ran further till she saw in a room with a large arch, as an entrance, a blonde who stared, into a large arched window, reaching the ceiling. "Mage!" she called, panting.

The surprised blonde turned around, her sky blue eyes in a questioning stare "What seems to be the matter, Sara?"

"I bring interesting news." Sara answered.

Mage listened turning her body completely to face Sara. "The Guardians are here."

"Very interesting indeed." Mage said. She rushed out the room, and fled down the hall, Sara trailed behind her.

She made her way into the courtyard, she caught sight of North and the other Guardians."Jolly Old St. North!" Mage greeted, moving towards them.

"Ah, Mage! It has been a long time" North greeted with a laugh. His attention turned then to Jack.

"Mage, this is Jack. Surely you've heard of him."

Mage nodded a tomboy-ish mature smile on her face.

"Jack" North said, catching his attention, "This is Mage, Goddess of magic, leader of the goddesses, and Man in Moon's eldest daughter"

"His…daughter?" Jack asked in shock, and disbelief. "Hard to believe, is it not?" Mage said, not wanting exactly to explain. "What brings you here, North?" she asked going back to the subject.

North leaned in closer to her ear "I am not entirely sure, but I think it is…Eris" he whispered

Mage's eyes widened in shock, she listened more as North continued "Why she threatens us, I do not know. Either way she is up to no good."

Mage nodded "Gather the others, this situation must be discussed". Sara dipped her head, turned and vanished in a flash of wind.

Sara ran into what seemed like a control room. She moved to the panel. She pushed a few buttons, flicked a few switches. She double checked everything before pushing a diamond button.

Whirring sounds begin to stir.

_The Goddesses have been summoned…_


	4. The Goddesses

**Hello everyone!, sorry it took a while had a lot of stuff to do...**

**But hey at least this one's LONG!**

**Enjoy! R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Goddesses Assemble

A flower popped out the ground, its pink petals shinning in spring sun a girl of sixteen it seemed, crouched down looking at the flower. She smiled and gave a bright chuckle, complimenting her emerald gaze, the morning sun shone on her head, highlighting her pink spring locks.

She looked a little overhead at the branches of a bare, and blank tree, pink buds began to sprout but none bloomed. She looked closer to see a tuft of snow on the branches.

She gave a little smile, and lightly tapped the green headband she was wearing, a microphone popped out from the side, transforming the headband into a headset. "Celestia? Could you come over?"

"Right behind ya!" A girl said from behind her. Up in the sky flew a girl who seemed like nineteen with hair as orange as the sun, paired with hazel eyes, the sun shone behind her. She held out her hands to the tree, angling it at a certain angle.

She held out her hands to the sun, taking a ray of sunlight, she aimed it at the tree "One meltdown, coming up!" the sun hit the tree, and the snow melted, tuning to water, and making the leaves and blossoms bloom. "Thanks, Celestia!" The pinknette thanked.

"No problem Bloom" Celestia replied.

The necklaces that they wore begun to glow. Bloom's necklace was a leaf, while Celestia's was the sun. They looked at each other and nodded.

Celestia took off in direction of Sky Castle. Bloom jumped, and flew in a flurry of leaves, following Celestia.

**. . .**

Snow somehow, like sprouted from the ground, and the branches of trees. Turning the area into a winterous dream. A girl seemingly 17, who had long white silver hair, ponytailed with a white snowy ribbon, all the way until thigh level, she had a pair of plae icy blue eyes. She sighed admiring her work.

She turned around to see a girl of what seemed like seventeen, with hair as blue, and as black as the night, accompanied by green emerald eyes. Her hands held out to the moon, slowly she ascended bringing the moon up with her. The sky slowly turned to winter grey. The girl stopped, the moon fully raised.

"It's going to be a nice winter evening." The silver-haired one said, stepping forward to meet with the Blunette. "Am I right, Luna?"

"Right you are, Weiss" Luna answered, a cold, but warming smile on her face.

Their necklaces then began to glow. Weiss' was a snowflake, while Luna's was a crescent moon.

The two looked at each other, with a push off the snow they flew in the air, heading towards Sky Castle.

**. . .**

The grass was spring green, butterflies fluttered about. All was still, Until…

A blonde, with hair yellow as summer's sun, seemingly fifteen was surfing on water; she soared lightly over the green field. Sprays of water trailed from her water, turning the spring grass greener and brighter. "Summer is here!" she exclaimed, her green eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

She landed on the grass, she spun around and admired her work. She withdrew a portable slurpee mug from her belt, she took a sip "Ah!" she exclaimed. Her necklace, in the shape, and color of surfing waves, began to glow. She jumped, and water again clouded beneath her feet, she zoomed past the fields, and up into the air…

**. . .**

The trees were adorned, with leaves of red, to orange, to yellow, and everything in between. A green leaf stood out among the others, a finger touched it, and soon it turned to orange red. Another girl seemingly eighteen, with short autumn red hair, and honey gold eyes, that always seemed to stare at you tomboy-ishly. She closed her eyes, the autumn wind blowing her red locks to the side. The wind slowly stopped, a leaf snapped off the tree and drifted down to the floor below. A heartbeat later, leaf after leaf began falling from the trees. She opened her eyes, inhaling the sweet autumn scent.

Her red, maple leaf necklace glowed. Just then the blonde surfing on water was approaching "Fauna!" she called. "May." Fauna greeted. They both stared at their necklaces; with a nod to each other they pushed themselves off the ground. May stood on her cloud of water, while faun flew on a group of maple leaves swirled by Autumn's wind…

**. . .**

A girl seemingly eighteen, with magenta twintails, and sea blue eyes, inhaled, and listened to nature's music."Melody!" Sara called from a walkie talkie. Melody picked it up, "What? I can hear you Sara." She said in a boring, and a slightly annoyed tone. Sara apologized, "I just thought you would have your headphones on again". Melody sighed and put back the walki talkie in her pouch

Her magenta G- clef necklace began to glow. Melody's eyebrows furrowed in seriousness. She withdrew A small G-clef from her pouch attached to her belt, she threw it in the air, and the G-clef grew in size, she jumped, landing squarely on the clef's spiral. It soared in the air, and went back to Sky Castle

**. . .**

Back at Sky Castle. A girl seemingly eighteen, with passionate red, curly hair, ponytailed until her lower back level, with a pink ribbon, paired with silver grey eyes, looked into a heart shaped crystal orb. Inside the orb was a scene where one was getting angry, but he did not know how to express it.

The redhead's eyes turned bloody red, sparks fluttered from her eyes, landing on the orb. The boy suddenly became angry, and shouted at the girl.

The redhead's eyes turned to a sorrowful blue, she waved her hand over the orb, blue sparks coming from her fingertips. The girl, became, sad, and frightened, and soon started to cry.

She looked down at her red heart-shaped necklace as it began to glow. She picked up her pouch, slid it onto her red belt, and left the room. She walked down the hall.

A door suddenly burst open nearly slamming her in the face, out came a girl of what seemed seventeen, with long violet hair, with a small pink ribbon, on her hair, located at the back part of her purple necklace, in the shape of a key, glowed. "Hi Passion." The purplehead greeted. "Hey, Desire" Passion greeted back.

"Wonder what's the issue?" Desire asked, looking down at her glowing necklace. That was always Desire's personality, always, looking for gossip. The glow on both their necklaces died away. As another girl came up behind them. "Hi girls!" a soft light voice said. The two girls turned around, meeting with a girl who seemed Seventeen, having long emerald braided hair, that hung over her shoulder, and black eyes.

"Hi Flower!" the two girls greeted. Flower's necklace was of course a pink flower. Just then another girl came from behind them, "You three really shouldn't be dawdling." A mature, slightly French voice rang. Out from the shadows came a girl seemingly Nineteen, with bronze brown hair, and orange gold eyes "One might not know when time is ticking"

"Ok, we get it Sira." Passion said, not with Hostile, Sira after all, was just being…Sira. The four girls walked down the hall, a comfortable silence then filled the hall, only the sound of their heels, echoed.

_Now only One Goddess remains…_

In a room that seemed lit up by blue lava lamps, was a girl, seemingly eighteen, with Brown curly hair, with a pale yellow scarf, that she wore like a headband, and blue eyes exactly like Mage's, stared at what seemed like a blue mirror, reflecting an image, what the image was would be too elaborate. But it drew the young goddess into a haze.

A knock came at her door, in entered Sara. "Mina?". Mina turned around and smiled to Sara. Her necklace was all but a simple grey circle, why a circle? you might ask, you'll know soon…

It did not glow like all the others. She smiled at Sara, got up and followed her. Sara waited for her to leave, and then closed the door. The two made their way down the hall…

_A prophecy shall soon be spoken…._


	5. The Goddess Alliance

**Hello everybody, sorry if this chappy is a lil' sloppy**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 : The Goddess Alliance

Mage walked down the large hall, the Guardians trailed behind her, the hall was dimly lit by little sparks of light that floated about. Not a word was said. Mage's mind was occupied by Eris, _How stronger has she go? What deadlier things could she have planned… _these questions helplessly repeated. She looked down upon her silver necklace, shaped like a star. _Father, I pray…Grant me strength._

At last they came upon two large arched doors of silver and platinum. Mage pushed the two doors, effortlessly.

The great room was lit by moon's light overhead, all around the room were chairs, and high tables, on each table was a corresponding symbol to the Goddesses'' necklace. The Goddesses arrived and sat in their corresponding chair. Mage flew up to a high chair at the back of everyone's hers was higher than the rest. The chairs were arranged in somehow a 'U' shape.

"Guardians," Mage said, calling their attention, as they stood in the bright rays of the moon. "Allow me to properly introduce the Goddesses." She then gestured to the one below her, long brown curly hair and blue eyes like smiled at the guardians, and softly waved her hand

"This is Mina, Goddess of Thought." At Mina's left was

"Weiss, Goddess of Winter." Long white silver hair, ponytailed, with a white ribbon, and pale icy blue eyes.

"Fauna, Goddess of Autumn." She had short red autumn hair, and that rebellious look on her face, that complimented her honey gold stare.

"May, Goddess of Summer." She had Summer blonde hair, and matching green eyes, she waved her hand with a happy-go lucky smile on her childish face.

"Bloom, Goddess of Spring." She had spring all over her, in her pale pink locks, and her soft green stare. "Hi" she said waving her hand shyly.

"Passion, Goddess of Emotion." Long passionate red hair,ponytailed, with a red ribbon, and silver grey eyes. Suddenly her eyes turned yellow-orange, "Hi!" she exclaimed, flipping her hair.

"Melody, Goddess of Music." She had magenta twintails, and sea blue eyes. She ddin't appear to be listening to Mage, which is explained by why she had headphones on and she was looking at her ipod.

Passion nudged her a little in her arm "W-What?" she stammered taking off her headphones, she looked at the guardians, who practically stared at her jawdropped. Melody looked from side to side, nervously saying "Hi…"

Then at Mina's right were…

"Celestia, Goddess of the Sun, and Luna, Goddess of the Moon," Celestia waved her hand, with a bright smile on her face. Luna dipped her head in utter respect.

"Flower, Goddess of Healing." "Nice to meet you all." She said bowing her head.

"Sara, Goddess of Protection." She waved her hand in a tomboy-ish manner.

"Desire, Goddess of Secrets." She waved her hand, but didn't look at them, she was busy scribbling away in a notebook, she was writing the history log, again.

"And Sira, Goddess of Time…Sira?...Sira?!"

Sira stared at the table, her entire body was shaking, her bronze brown hair, fluttered about. She took a glimpse of Jack, and suddenly her eyes glowed pure white, she floated out of her chair just a few feet above. Wind swirled around the hall, Sira spoke:

_As Darkness looms over the land...  
Parent, and child, must walk hand in hand  
For only united, can they make a stand,  
Against the darkness, that was once banned_

_But amidst the battle, a memory will be found  
A terrifying truth, her life forever bound  
To a life never asked, a life without sound  
The truth lies hidden between the sky and ground_

_The Soul shall fade to join the lost  
A priceless treasure will soon be cost_

_But as hope fades, the new Soul will rise  
The power of the fallen, forever in her eyes…_

Slowly she floated down, her hair flew back in place, her eyes went back to orange gold, she took long and heavy breaths. Everyone, huddled around Sira, then looked at Mage. Mage said nothing but only looked on with sorrow, and painful eyes.

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" Desire asked, closing her notebook, and adjusting her glasses. "Darkness looming over the land…Against the darkness that was once banned?! It has to be Eris!"

"Eris!?" most of the Goddesses exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Fauna said standing up. "WE Banned Eris, we took away her power, We all did!"

"Then Eris has chosen to strike back." Sara said standing as well.

Mina stood up "So? We defeated her once, we can do it again…"

"But what do you think the prophecy means?" Passion asked, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Everyone tuned to Passion, looking for an explanation.

"Parent and child, must walk hand in hand, for only together can they make a stand"

"Parent, and child?" Summer asked.

"Goddess, and Guardian." Celestia said, decipheringly. "Goddesses are the parents, Guardian is the child." Goddesses ruled the world way before Guardians did…

"W-W-wait" Fauna stammered facing Sira. "You're telling us, that we have to pair with these losers?"

"No." Sira answered calmly, "It's an order."

Fauna opened her mouth to protest, however, was cut off by Sira, "An order from Father."

Fauna said nothing, but gave a hefty sigh, and looked away.

"If an alliance must be made…" Luna said stepping forward to confront the guardians. "Then let there be an alliance." More goddesses stood by Luna, agreeing. The last goddess who joined was Fauna, and she wasn't happy about it.

"What do ya say North?" Mage said, taking her place at the head of the group. "Are you willing to join us?" she stuck her hand out.

North looked at the others Tooth nodded, her wings fluttered excitedly, Jack smiled, and gave a reassuring nod. Sandy gave two thumbs up, while Bunny just shook his head.

"We're in." North said, shaking Mage's hand. Suddenly darkness loomed over the hole that let in Moon's light, the ground shook.

Passion, and Desire screamed, embracing each other. An evil feminine laugh rang in the hall. North drew out his swords, Sandy readied his whips, Buuny with his Boomerang, Jack held his staff tightly and positioned it ready to throw a bolt of ice to any threat.

Sara withdrew from her belt a gun, with a push of a button it turned into a really large rifle, and it was fully loaded.

Mage clutched her necklace, making it glow, sparks of white flew into her hand, then it extended turning into a white marble staff, with a silver star at its tip.

Mina's hand reached out for her back there she withdrew a sword, she waved it around, and it became this huge doubled edged sword, with a long handle.

"You really think you can defeat me?" A malicious evil voice rang out in the hall.

"Eris…" Mage whispered.

"Long time no see, Mage." Rang the voice, clearer. The shadow had passed, letting in moon's soft light.

Mage spun around to see bloody red eyes that glowed, with black violet mist that hung about her. "How long was it?" Eris asked sarcastically.

"We know what you want Eris, and of course we won't give it to you." Mage warned, a little threateningly.

"Oh!" Eris exclaimed, though not with surprise. "Then I'll just have to make ya…" she crept closer to the Goddesses .

Mina held out her sword, in a flash of light it turned into a silver bow, her arm reached behind her back, then she withdrew an arrow. She quickly positioned the arrow, and shot it at Eris.

Eris dodged it, leaving a trail of black-purple mist. She looked at where the arrow shot, smirking. Suddenly Fauna appeared behind her holding a fist engulfed in flame, Eris' head turned. Fauna gritted her teeth, and tried to land a blow on Eris. Eris quickly jumped avoiding her ball of flame.

Bunny mysteriously appeared behind her as she was in midair "G-day, mate" he whispered. Eris gasped and spun around aiming a kick at him. Bunny blocked, as Jack jumped on Bunny's furry back, with a wave of his staff, he shot out a bolt of frost, at Eris, Eris blocked forming an 'X' across her head and chest.

Weiss jumped, her sword, glowed an apple green, she slashed across the air, cutting A little in Eris' arm, purple shreds of paper. Eris stifled a scream, clutching her wound where purple blood flowed out.

"I'll be back…" she uttered, and vanished into purple-black mist…

_An encounter, that was once, and forever forgotten, shall soon be encountered again…_

_And a life changing memory, once forgotten, is at last remembered…._

_A memory of love, happiness, and hope, that is treasured by a creature, that you would not expect to have such memories…_

_The only question is…_

_Will they both remember, and accept the truth?_

* * *

**_ So did everyone get my Hint?_**

**_Answer in the reviews, thanks!_**


	6. Reencounter

**Hello everyone, sorry this chapter took a while, there were a lot of things I wanted to do...  
**

**Sorry, if the battle scene is a little sloppy, I'm not one for fight scenes much, I'm much more better at love scenes (which of course you will see in this story)  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!****  
**

**R&R please!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Reencounter

Right after Eris attacked the council, Mage, Sira, and North went to Mage's study to discuss a few plans, concerning Eris, of course.

Bloom, May, Fauna, and Weiss had to go out there were still a couple of countries, that needed season changing.

The four girls were suiting up, Bloom put on her green headband, that had a white stripe across it. Summer tightened her sky blue belt. Fauna slipped on her burnt sienna fingerless gloves, and Weiss slipped on her white silver boots.

"Where are you off to?" Jack asked out of the blue, he was obviously directing his question to Weiss since the other girls left already.

"Frost duty." She said, with absolutely no emotion. Jack smiled, a little impressively. This was after all his first time to meet someone with the same element that he possesses. "Can I…uh..Tag along?" he asked shyly.

Weiss gave no response; she stood on the balcony rail of the room, the sky breeze blowing her long graceful, silver locks. She turned around to face Jack, a tomboyish smile on her face as she answered "Sure."

Jack smiled, biting his lip to conceal his excitement. Weiss' smiled, faded to an almost evil smirk, "If you can keep up with me." And with that Weiss gracefully let herself fall from the balcony, the wind pushed against her jacket, skirt, and hefty silver locks.

Jack looked down grasping the rail, he gave a small chuckle before jumping off. The wind blew against the blue hood of his hoodie, it passed through his silver locks. As he gracefully curved upward, catching up with Weiss who flew straight ahead of him. Jack caught up with her, and Weiss gave another smirk, as she zoomed faster. Jack gave a smirk and followed her speed, not wanting to lose to this little race of theirs.

_Meanwhile, back at Sky Castle…_

Bunny dashed through the hall, his paws lightly thudding the ground. Sun's light somehow made its way into the hall, casting shadows of Pillars that held the next floor.

He had to get back to the Warren, he had a lot of Easter preparations to do. He passed by a shaft of sunlight, when his eyes caught sight of something.. He halted in his paws, and slid back to the sight.

Out in a green grassy meadow, with a river beside it wearing a yellow satin dress was Mina, her back was turned so Bunny couldn't see exactly what she was doing, but he could hear her saying: "Aw, you poor little thing, Don't worry I'll take care of you" _Where have I heard that before? _Bunny thought to himself.

Mina raised her hands lifting a creature, a grey bunny. She turned to her side and cuddled it against her cheek giggling.

Bunny's eyes widened , a fragment of a memory crawled into his mind.

_He was in his old form, first of all, crouched under a bush, he sensed someone's presence coming closer, he crouched in sudden fear, through a peek in the bush, he saw two legs of a young girl it seemed, wearing a brown woolen dress. His fear suddenly faded, and he crept out the bush twitching his nose._

_The young girl knelt on one knee, and scooped Bunny up, and cuddled him against her cheek…  
Same way, Mina did just now…._

"Bunny?"

A voice brought him back to reality; it was Mina's sweet, firm voice. He took heavy breaths, a drop of sweat trickled from his forehead.

"Are you ok?" he heard her ask again, he looked up to see her close to him. He felt blood rushed up to his cheek, he found her cute and all, but he was just panicking, by how close she was.

"I…I'm f—I'm fine mate." He stammered, raising his paws, and moving backward. Mina looked at him with worried, unconvinced eyes. The memory flashed again in his mind, he squinted his eyes, softly erasing it. "I have to go." And with that he scurried down the hall, the memory throbbed to get back in his mind.

He needed to get back to the Warren…

_Back to Weiss ,and Jack…_

They were somewhere in the northern part of Japan, in a forest not far from the countries edge. They were standing on the edge of tall uphill slope. All around the forest were leaves of bright red, to yellow, to everything in between. "That is awesome." Jack said, "You sure you can do all this?"

Weiss turned her head, another smirk on her face "I'm not called a Goddess for nothing."

She stood closer to the edge, she closed her eyes in concentration, the skies turned grey. She opened her eyes. She lifted her arms smoothly, and gracefully, snowflakes flew from behind her, and fled into the autumn land beneath. Snowflakes landed on the branches of dead trees, snow sprouted. Soon the entire area, including the cliff, was creeping with snow. Snowflakes then began to fall from the sky.

Jack caught a snowflake in his hand, he made it glow a deep snow blue, he blew it at Weiss, She deflected it with her hand, letting Jack's 'fun' dust sprinkle on the snow below. "Nice try" she scoffed.  
"Oh, come on, it was just a li'l fun" Jack whined.

Suddenly Weiss' eyes widened _Something's out there _"Could you sense that?" she asked.  
"Sense what?" Jack asked, confused.

Weiss took off, sliding down the slope, Jack followed.

They reached the bottom. Weiss turned her head from side to side looking around, seeing nothing she moved forward, her head in the same movement. They moved deeper into the forest, till at last they saw a cave. Jack moved forward, wanting to check it out, but Weiss blocked his path with her arm.

"Wait here." She ordered, "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, fly back to Sky Castle, and warn Mage."

She entered the mouth of the cave, drawing out her sword. She heard a light evil chuckle, it didn't even take her 3 seconds to know it was Eris, her voice echoed throughout the cave "Well well well, if it isn't Weiss. *Chuckle* I hope you'll like my little surprise…" with an evil laugh the voice vanished.

_Surprises? Just great. _She was much more cautious now, slowly turning around with her sword at hand, her eyes ready for any sign of movement.

She then heard a low grumbling sound behind her, a very familiar sound. She slowly turned around to see a huge beast, with black purple mist shrouding about him. It's eyes glowed scarlet red, it's black-purple teeth bared in a growl. "Oh my Goddess…" Weiss whispered.

The beast raised its claws, in one swoosh, the claw fell on her. Weiss dodged, the claw crashed into the cave's floor making the rock wall crumble.

**. . .**

Jack sat by the roots of a tree, playing with a snowflake. He heard a loud explosion, followed by the crumbling of rock. _Weiss! _The wind picked him up, and took him to where Weiss was, he found her lying on the snow, a cloud of mist rolled out from the pile of crumbled rocks.

"Weiss? Weiss, are you all right?" he asked, helping her up. "I'm fine." Weiss answered.  
"I just don't understand…."

"Understand what?" The creature pushed through the crumbled rocks, it roared to the sky in anger. "And what is that thing?"

"It's a fearling." Weiss answered, "But," her voice trailed off "I destroyed that thing trillions of years ago…"

The beast roared again, raising its paw with claws that will give you nightmares. The claw came crashing down on them. Weiss' sword began to glow bloody red,. Just as the claw was going kill them both. Weiss raised her sword releasing a semi dome of flame, that shielded them. The beast roared pushing its claws down. Weiss grunted, adding more power to the swords flame.

At last the beast could take no more, and fell. The shield of flame vanished. The beast took another stand, and ran on all fours, his teeth baring in a snarl. Weiss stood still, waiting for the right moment to attack. It was getting closer, Weiss took her fighting stance. The beast jumped, trying to chomp her, as she was near its teeth. She jumped, leaving an after image, and practically vanishing, leaving the beast chomping down snow.

Weiss was behind him, standing on an enlarged snowflake; she quickly tackled the beast, and swung her sword at its back. From that point it was the constant vanish and appear, the constant swinging at different parts of the beast's body. She cut off his arm completely at one point, leaving shredded pieces of purple paper it seemed.

The beast clutched its arm, black blood oozed from it.

Weiss stood away from the beast at a distance, her sword glowed an ice blue,. The white snowflake shimmered beneath her feet, with a powerful jump; she flipped once in mid air, she raised her sword, the moon highlighting her silver locks, and highlighting the silver runes on her sword.

She descended, powering up at the same time. She drove her sword into the snow, releasing a stream of huge ice shards. It reached the beast, and pierced throughout his body. The beast's jaws parted in a scream that never came. A heartbeat later, the beast slowly disintegrated to black snow.

"Whoa." Jack said in awe. "We have to get back…" Weiss suggested, "I don't wanna see any of these beasts around, any longer." And with that they flew back in direction of Sky Castle…

* * *

**So did ya like it?  
**

**Sorry if there is only a little part for Mina, and Bunny, but I promise I'm gonna upload, practically one whole chapter for both of them!  
And yes I happen to like Bunny, (He's just such a B-A-D-A-S-S!)  
**

**And one more thing, I'm gonna take a little longer in uploading the other chapters, because I wanna start uploading my Lord of the Rings stories, be sure to check those out too!**

**R&R please! :)**


	7. Losing The Soul

**Hello RoTG: TGA reviewers and followers, Kuchira Crystal-sama has returned! **

**Sorry it took me so long, I had to read a few RoTG fics to find inspiration again! Sorry if this one is short, But it gets better after this, also I'm sorry if the goddesses don't have their own fight scenes, its because its difficult for me to go into so much detail**...

**Anyway Please Enjoy!**

**R&R!1 And please tell me if something is out of place! PM me if there are any questions regarding the Goddesses or the Story!**

* * *

Losing the Soul

As Weiss and Jack drew near to Sky Castle, swirls of black mist hovered around. It was no doubt it was Eris. It appeared she took too long to wait for the right moment and decided to attack. Hordes of Hatelings, creatures that transformed into things you hate, surrounded her, most were on the Sky Castle grounds. Both Goddess, and Guardian bravely fought off the beasts the best they can.

Mage flew to Eris, her staff at the ready. The Black goddess chuckled at the attempt _Fool, _she thought, and began charging towards her.

Within few heart racing moments, the two goddesses clashed with the clang of scythe against staff. The Battle Commenced.

The battle was simple, and fast like a blur of black and white, with a few added flashes of bright light. But something was completely out of nature; Mage looked weak, her eyes were gleaming with a feverish gaze, she was panting and sweating profusely. Eris smartly took notice of this, she smirked as she thought up off a simple yet foolproof plan.

Mage swung her staff again, Eris quickly disappeared in a flash, leaving a trace of black mist. Mage looked around for the sly goddess, but her mind was tired, her vision was blurry. Before she knew it, she felt a blade protruding from her chest, coated in purple liquid. _The blade of Odium! _Mage recalled, along with the terrible memory of Sky's fate.

"Mage!" she heard a voice call, she looked back at the Sky Castle grounds to look only at Mina whose blue eyes like hers were filled with Horror, and recurring sadness. As Mage's feet began to fade, she yanked the silver star necklace off her neck, and threw it at Mina.

Mina took off with yellow transparent featherless wings. As she got closer to the necklace, Mage faded faster, and Mina felt weaker, soon enough her wings began to disintegrate. "What's going on?" questioned Sara, not exactly waiting for an answer.

Mina was getting closer to the falling trinket, she reached out her hand to grasp in time before Mage completely fade in a flash of white light, and before her wings had completely disintegrated. She held it close to her chest as she fell.

"Mina!" exclaimed all the other goddesses. Flower instinctively flew on pink floral-like wings, and caught her.

Everyone hustled around her as Mina was set gently on the grass. Bunny emerged from the group kneeling down and cradling the young goddess, "Oy, wake up, mate." He said gently shaking her. Mina's blue eyes opened, and slowly the glow around her body was fading. _Bunny…_she fely like calling out but she was too weak to do so. Her blue eyes swirled with brown, and as the glow from her faded, her eyes had swirled from blue to Hazel, and slowly they fluttered close. "No, don't…" Bunny tried.

"Mina is a human?..." realized Flower from the group.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Hidden Truth and The Lost Memory**

**I'll update real soon, (Keep reviewing so I can finish before June 8!)**


End file.
